The Cold Chapter Two
by JollyRedGiant56
Summary: Chapter two of my Left 4 Dead story


We pulled into the driveway of my Dad's old house

which is twenty minutes to the nearest town by car and an hour to the city, and

as a bonus it is surrounded by woods and large hills. We unloaded our stuff on

the porch and checked the area for any infected. Thank god there was none.

Sadly the key I had for the door was lost a while ago so we couldn't open it.

"Hang on" I said" I got an idea" and walked away. Connor leaned over

to Makayla and said " oh you're gonna love this, he's had to do it twice

at the apartment". she gave him a confused look and watched as I cracked

my neck and ran full force at the door, throwing my whole body weight into the

center of the door, collapsing it in and making Connor and Makayla break out in

laughter. I got up and brushed some dust from my shoulder, "God 'm getting old

for this crap". "Dude" I heard Connor say "you're only

24" I grinned and said" Yeah but it's still a pain I the ass to do ".

They both chuckled and started taking stuff inside. after We got the last

duffel bag in Connor asked me " so where is this so called fallout shelter

you said you have?": I chuckled " follow me" they both followed

me down stairs to the basement. "Now I just need to find out where the hatch

is" I searched the concert floor for the metal hatch that leads to the

shelter. I heard Makayla yell out " I found something!" I went to

where she was and found her kneeled down over the hatch with Connor leaning

against the wall next to it. I motioned her aside and pulled the handle but it

didn't budge. I sighed "Hmm find me a crowbar or something". They went to

search while I attempted to open it again but only snapped the handle off.

"GODDANM IT!" I yelled in rage and threw the handle into the corner of

the room where it struck the wall and cast out harsh sparks. I sat down next to

the hatch and lit a cigarette, rested my head on my hand and let the anger go

out of my body. Konnor came back and asked "what happened, did you see

something?". I looked up at him and said "where is the fucking

crowbar?" He could tell I was pissed so he walked away quickly. Finally a

few minutes later Makayla came over and handed me the tire iron out of my truck

which I forgot about. I took the tire iron and shoved the hooked end into the

small gap between the hatch and the floor. at first pushing it didn't work

finally I stood up and stomped hard on the other end which flung the hatch open

and sent the tire iron falling down the shaft to the bottom of the shelter, clanging

loudly. I looked to both of them and said "after you"

The walls were thick concrete with steel

re-bar in the. The floor was also concrete. the room itself was 10 by 15 with

3 bunk beds to the right side and on the other side was a very largest of

shelves with canned goods that are good for another six years like all kinds of

fruit and vegetables, meat, and even some sweets plus the MREs we brought I

figured we had enough food to last the three of us five years, and water of

course wasn't a problem cause there's a underground spring that leads to a sink

and in a small room next to it which is about 8 by 5 is a shower and a fully

functioning toilet and to my pleasure, toilet paper that could last a few good

months. That was just the basic. The door on the other side of the beds went to

another room that was about 20 by 20 with concrete walls and floor. inside of

this room was a full couch, a fully functioning kitchen with stove, another

sink, pots and pans, and even a wash bored for cloths. but the main jewels of

the room was the full size pool table and 50in plasma flat screen with a

Blu-ray player with a large stack of movies and TV shows and all of these were

powered by solar energy with a gas generator in case of emergencies. I turned

to Makayla and Connor and smiled " my dad didn't want to be bored when the

war came so he built this so I think we are set for a long ass while" they

both looked at me and grinned. me and Connor set up beds while Makayla took a

shower. after we got settled in, I popped in a movie for them to watch while I

made dinner. I grabbed a can of meat, a can of corn, peas and some noodles and

mixed them all together and made what my dad calls hobo stew. I served Makayla

and Connor each a large bowl and we all dug in. after we finished eating,

Makayla laid down and slept while I went to the surface to have a cigarette and

take a walk around the area to check for infected or any survivors, no luck in

the survivor area but I found one infected crawling across the field behind the

house. Apparently he got hit by a car which broke both his legs and he started

dragging himself away from the road. I put him down with a large rock and went

back to the house to a good night's sleep.

I

awoke the next day, forgetting where I was so I panicked until Makayla turned

on the lights in the bunker. "Sky what's wrong?" I shook my head and replied

"bad dream go back to bed" She shrugged and went back to her bunk to lie down.

I looked over to Connor's bunk, only to find it empty. "where's Connor?"

"I think he went to the surface to look around" I nodded and got dressed

in some fresh blue jeans and a black t-shirt and went to the surface to find

him. I walked outside to be greeted by a cold wind and foggy morning. I went

down and grabbed my jacket but before I went back up I thought for a moment and

grabbed my 45. Thank god that I did. I walked back outside and looked around

for Konnor but found nothing. I thought to myself (okay I got to remember how

to track). I looked to the ground and searched for any sign of him, and to my luck

the night before brought a frost to the area so I picked up on his foot prints

right away which lead to the nearby woods. I followed his foot prints for about

50 yards into the woods before the abruptly stopped. I heard a twig snap behind

me so I quickly spun and aimed my 45 at the figures chest. "HOLD YOUR FIRE

DUDE!" Connor yelled as he raised his hands in surprise. I sighed and

lowered my gun, "What the hell are you doing out here dude?" I demanded

angrily. " I thought I saw someone running so I went to find them but I

couldn't catch up so I lost them" He replied with disappointment in his

voice. "it's fine just remember to tell me before you go somewhere okay?"

He nodded and we started back to the house.

As

we came up on the house we heard gun fire from inside the house. Me and Connor

glanced at each other and upholstered our guns and prepared ourselves for a

fight. I told Connor to sneak up to the front door while I take the back door.

I peeked through the window and saw a hooded figure going through the upstairs

cupboards and stuffing whatever they found into a duffel bag at his side, I was

about to raise my gun when I heard the figure inside speak with a male voice

" I wouldn't do that if I was you" he then rested his hand on the

stock of a sawed off shot gun. I spoke as calmly as I could "where's my

sister?", He turned to me and chuckled. "she's down in that bunker you

got, she fired once she saw me look down, then slammed the hatch" I sighed

with relief, then asked" are you gonna shot me?" he replied "Call off your

buddy and we won't have a problem" He said while nodding to the front

door. "CONNOR IT'S FINE!" I walked in and final stood face to face with

this unknown intruder. "What brings you around this area, stranger?" He

shrugged and said "just looking for something to eat". I nodded "you

alone?" He nodded. " you gonna be dangerous to us?" He shook his

head, "You looking to stay with a group?" He shrugged and replied "if it's

the right people". I nodded " you gonna help us when we need

it?" He nodded. I holstered my 45 and said "welcome to the group", He

took off his hood so I finally saw his face. He had short brown hair and brown

eyes with a small scar on his cheek. He extended his hand and said "Devyn

" I holstered my 45 and shook his hand "Sky" as we both shook hand I

felt the tension leave the room.

Makayla

wasn't too thrilled with Devon joining our group but when she saw he had a bag

full of junk food her mood lightened. I showed Devon to the shower and set out

some of my old clothes. After he got settled in, we all settled down in the

living room to a lunch of canned Ham with corn and pears. After we cleaned up I

suggested that we go into to town to see if there are any other survivors.

Connor and Devon agreed to this and Makayla chose to stay behind and watch over

the bunker. I loaded up my 45 holstered it and slung my sniper rifle over my

shoulder with a small tanto (a short sword) on my belt for easy access. Connor

had his shot gun, pistol and a large hunting knife he had brought, but Devon

surprised me the most, he had a sawed off shot gun duel SMG's with silencers

and to top it off he had a few grenades clipped to his belt. We set off in my

truck with Devon sitting in the tail gate, watching the road behind us. We

pulled into the nearest town which by the sign we saw had a population of five

thousand. The town seemed deserted except for the dead bodies. I parked the

truck near the start of town for an easy get away. We searched nearby buildings

for any survivors but came up mostly empty handed. "It's just weird man" I

said to everyone "I mean how do so many people just disappear?" "I don't

now man" Devon replied" But I sure can go for a drink" he said then

nodding to a nearby bar. I glance to Connor and he shrugged. We loaded our guns

and walked into the nearby bar.

The

front door was locked but that didn't stop us. I broke the window and entered

the bar. Mostly deserted, except for a few bodies. I went behind the bar only

to be tackled by and infected girl. I yelled out for Devon and Connor but

before they could round the corner a shot rang out. I looked up to see a man

about a year younger than me with short brown hair and same build as me, in his

hand he had a Glock 10. Almost immediately Connor and Devon trained their guns

on him. "Hey, hey" he said with his hands up "I just saved his

ass so no need to shoot me" they glanced at each other, then at me. I

nodded and they lowered their guns. I got up and approached the new person. He

was my height wearing a leather coat with blue jeans, in his hand he had a

Glock 10 and down his back he had a M4 and clipped to his boot was a combat

knife. I extended my hand and he took it. "Sky" I said.

"Austin" he replied and shook my hand.

It

turned out Austin owned the bar and he took refuge their when the outbreak

started. He poured us some beers and sat down with a large shot of whiskey. "How

long have you been here?" Devon asked. Austin took a shot and replied

"about three weeks, when the attacks started I grabbed my weapons and hunkered

down upstairs with three other people" that caught my attention. "

what happened to them?" he shrugged and said " poor bastards went out

without weapons and were killed by some guy in a hoodie, but what seemed interesting

was the guy jumped down from the roof tops and ambushed them one at a time. He

didn't use weapons just his hands and claws" I felt a chill run up my

spine and rested my hand on my 45. We had a few drinks and asked Austin if he

wanted to come back with us. "Well its better than staying here and living with

dead bodies" He packed up his stuff and Devon and Connor grabbed a few bottles

of booze while I pulled my truck around. As I waited for them to come out, a

movement above caught my eye. I looked up and saw a figure disappear over the

roof ledge of the building. I upholstered my 45 and slowly got out; I listened

quietly for any signs of activity. In early blew Connor head off as he

tripped coming out the door with a large box of drinks. " woh dude watch

where you point that thing, what's got you on edge?" I looked back up to

the roof " thought I saw something but it's gone now" He shrugged and

handed me the box of drinks to put in the back of the truck. I did this and sat

on the back and lit up a cigarette. "He stood in front of me with a bottle of

clear liquid in his hand. "What's that?" I asked. He uncapped it and gave

it to me. "a bit of grandpas old cough medicine, moonshine" I chuckled and

took a quick swig and grunted, it was strong. I Gave it back to him and grinned.

He raised it and took a swig but quickly coughed and stumbled back as I felt

the truck rock on its springs.

I

turned and saw a hooded figure crouched down on the cab of my truck. The figure

growled at me and I froze. I didn't dare move an inch as I saw it was watching

me like a hawk. Connor got up, raised his pistol and fired, the figure jerked

its head and jumped from my cab to Connor, a good twenty feet and tackled him

to the ground and started clawing him. I rushed over and kicked the guy off. he

quickly jumped back and slammed me into the back of the truck. he then started

clawing at me and god did it hurt. I tried to reach my gun but I remember I set

it on the hood when I helped Connor. Connor came up behind the guy and slammed

the bottle over the back of his head and shattered it on the forth blow and I

felt the cool moonshine splatter on my face, the guy smacked Connor back and

continued to claw me. I finally remember my tanto clipped to my belt. I punched

the guy hard and quickly grabbed it and slammed it through his mid-section. He

let out a inhuman scream and jumped back and started withering on the gravel

road, continuing to scream. I got up and helped Connor up. Devon and Austin

came running out and aimed their guns on the moaning infected on the ground. I

walked slowly over with my45 ready and grabbed my tanto and slid it out of its

chest, he lunged up and snapped at my hand and I quickly stomped on his chest.

I wiped off the black blood on my jeans. The infected continued to wither on

the ground while I took out a pack of matches, lit one and tossed it on the guy

and he quickly lit up thanks to the moonshine. he screamed out in pain then

went limp. I walked back to the guys and grabbed a bottle of vodka from the box

and drank a forth of it. "*pant pant* we done here?" Austin nodded

slowly. "let's go home"


End file.
